Marriage Made in Heaven
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A young girl is forced into marriage with Mark Callaway, a man who seems as cruel as her father, but is he?*STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

**Marriage made in Heaven**

Characters: Mark Callaway- retired wrestler. Tired of looking for love he makes a business arrangement with Jamison Deveraux. Jamison offers his young daughter in marriage in order for Mark to pay off his debts. Mark is through with love. He wants someone solely to warm his bed and give him children.

Jamison Deveraux- A cruel man who has squandered all his money on gambling his only asset being his 18 year old daughter. He forces her unwillingly into a marriage with Mark.

Alexandra (Lexi) Deveraux- A shy 18 year old girl, forced by her abusive father to marry Mark.

Summary- A young girl is forced into a marriage with a man who seems as cruel as her father.

Disclaimer- I don't own Mark Callaway or the undertaker. This is just another story as a result of too many late nights spent listening to my muses (mainly My Taker Muse who really is quite bossy about how these stories go, lol)

Mark sat in the bar listening to Jamison drone on. They had already reached an agreement he wished Jamison would just shut up. He took a sip of his beer and tried to focus on what Jamison was saying.

"Alexandra is a really good cook, she keeps our house spotless. She's young so she can give you plenty of babies." Jamison was saying.

Mark had a distaste for this man, he was a little to willing to sell his only child to pay off his debts.

"Does she agree to this?" Mark growled at him.

"Well of course. I wouldn't force her to marry someone. Alexandra likes the finer things. I can't give them to her anymore. She knows with you she will be well taken care of in exchange for being a wife and a mother. She's perfectly happy to marry you." Jamison lied through his teeth.

The truth was Alexandra had thrown a fit, the only one he had ever seen her throw. Alexandra was a quite child always had been. Any childish behavior over the years on her part had been ended quickly by Jamison's belt. He didn't mind beating her when he had to. He felt it was his right as her father. So naturally Alexandra had grown into a quite and scared young girl, who tried her best not to draw her father's attention. She had refused to marry Mark and Jamison had beaten all the resistance out of her over the last few days. 

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Mark thought. The girl was willing to sell her self for a few luxuries. Well that was to his benefit. After two failed marriages, Mark had given up on love. Now he wanted a wife to cook, clean and have babies for him. No emotions attached. A willing bed partner when he wanted one and some one to give him the children he so desperately wanted. He had covered all his bases. He gave contracts to Jamison to have her sign. If she ever left she took nothing with her and any children they had stayed with him. Jamison had returned them signed.

"After the wedding tomorrow, I will have the check for you." Mark said.

Jamison rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He would be getting enough to start over and then some.

Mark stood up.

"Have her at my house at 2:00pm tomorrow." Mark said and he walked off.

Jamison jumped up and started out to his car. That little brat had better cooperate; he had too much to lose if she didn't.


	2. chapter 2

Lexi laid across her bed with her sketch pad open drawing the scene that was in her mind. The thing about Lexi was she could block out the unhappy things that happened to her and she had learned to be happy with the small pleasures in life. She was an Artistic person. She loved to draw and paint and was actually quite good.  She also played the piano. She could sit and play for hours lost in her own world. Most people thought Lexi was a simple minded girl, bur she actually just stayed in her own little world most of the time ignoring the harsh reality that went on around her. Lexi had strawberry blonde hair and wide green eyes. She was short 5"2 and weighed 100 pounds but was nicely proportioned. She had a smattering of freckles on her face which gave her an innocent fresh faced appearance. Lexi ignored the pain in her body and worked on her sketch.

"Alexandra!" He fathers voice bellowed through the house.

Lexi sighed and put up the sketch pad. Her father is the only one who ever called her by her proper name. She hated it. She got up and slowly walked downstairs to see what he wanted.

"Yes Father." She said when she entered the living room.

Jamison was pouring himself a drink. He looked up at Alexandra. God the girl was pathetic. She was lucky she was going to get a husband. She looked like a child and always would with that hair and freckles, plus Jamison figured she wasn't to smart she always had her head in the clouds day dreaming.

"Alexandra I hope you not going to give me any more trouble." Jamison said fingering his belt.

"No sir, I'll do as you say." Lexi answered looking down.

"Good, this man is a good match for you. You will be well taken care of. He's rich. I've done well for you girl finding you a good husband." Jamison said sipping his drink.

Lexi didn't answer. She stared down at the floor.

"Father I don't know any thing about, well you know…Being married." Lexi said blushing and looking away.

Jamison sighed, he wished the girls mother was alive to explain things to her. Marissa had died in a car accident when Alexandra was 5.

"Alexandra just do what your husband tells you too, he will educate you in such things." Jamison said pouring himself another drink. 

Lexi sighed and looked away. She was very ignorant about sex and didn't have a clue about any thing. It wasn't comforting to go into a marriage not knowing a thing. What kind of man was she marrying anyway that had to buy a wife? Lexi assumed he was just as cruel as her father. He father had told her he wanted someone to have children for him and to cook and clean. Sounded like he wanted a slave to, Lexi. She wasn't looking forward to this marriage; in fact the dread was burning a hole in her stomach. But Lexi had been brutalized to much over her short life to stand up to her father. He one act of defiance had been ended with two severe beating which she had no wish to repeat.

"Is dinner ready?" Jamison asked.

Lexi bit her lip. She always had dinner ready at the same time. But with every thing going on she had slipped so far in her little world today she had forgot about dinner.

"No sir." Lexi whispered.

Jamison undid his belt and pointed to the couch.

Lexi scurried over and bent over the arm, she closed her eyes and went to a safe place in her mind.

Mark sat in his den drinking a beer. Tomorrow was the big day. He looked around the den. It needed a woman's touch. He had just bought the house a few weeks ago. It was isolated miles away from everything and no neighbor. He still had the huge home in Houston, but this was where he and his wife would be living. It was nice house, 4 bedrooms 2 and a half baths. A nice size kitchen and dining room. The house was surrounded by lot of land and woods. He wanted a house small enough where his wife could take care of the cleaning with no help. There would be no maids to wait on her.  He was going to have a proper wife who did the cooking and cleaning for her self. He remembered his last two wives with a smirk. They couldn't even fry an egg or boil water. He had to hire maid just to clean up after them. They couldn't do anything for themselves, spoiled rich bitches. Well all that was over his new wife was going to have too earn her keep. No shopping all day and having maids to cook and clean. No refusing to have children because it might ruin her figure. As far as Mark was concerned they should go back to arranged marriages and a time when women knew there place, everyone would be much better off. He got up and headed off to bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow, might as well get to bed.

Lexi lay in the bed under the covers crying. She didn't cry in front of her father, but here it was safe. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her body ached and she was scared. What kind of life did she have in front of her? She had packed up her art supplies and her books and her clothes. She was al ready to leave this house tomorrow. She should be glad, but this man she was to marry sounded just as bad as her father. He would probably beat her too. Lexi lay there a long time until she had cried herself to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

Lexi stood on the porch of the house looking around. It was a beautiful place. The house was nice a lot nicer than theirs. It was two story brick house. It was surrounded by a huge stone wall and had a security gate up. The man obviously liked his privacy. The whole place was wonderful. She would have many things to paint and sketch here.

"Wake up girl and stop you're damn daydreaming." Jamison said.

Lexi jumped at her father's voice.

Jamison rang the door bell. The door opened and Lexi about passed out on the spot. This man was huge. He towered over her. He was close to seven foot tall. He had auburn short hair. He had the deepest green eyes Lexi had ever seen, and a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache. He was wearing khaki dress pants and a dark blue polo shirt. Lexi didn't like the way he was eyeing her like she was a piece of property he was checking out. She blushed and looked away from him.

"The minister is waiting." Mark growled.

He stood back to let them in. Lexi just stood there unable to move. He father had to shove her in the door.

"Move girl." Jamison snapped.

Lexi stumbled in the house. Mark closed the door behind them. He stared at Lexi. She was a pretty girl, but she looked young. They would certainly make pretty babies together.

"Ya sure she's 18?" Mark growled.

"Of course, she just has a baby face." Jamison said.

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her in the den where a minister stood waiting. Lexi didn't resist. This man was huge ten times bigger than her father. She shivered as she imagined the damage he could do if he hit her. She stood there beside the big man and repeated the vows back as if in a trance. Her father would kill her if she messed up so she did what she had been told. Mark watched her. She seemed to be in a daze of some sort. She also seemed very docile. Mark grinned. "Good. He wanted an obedient wife. It would make things easier for him" he thought. The minister pronounced them man and wife. Mark leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek and that was that.

"Alexandra go upstairs and wait in our room. I will bring your things up in a minute. It's the second door on the right side of the hall." Mark said.

Lexi got up and went out to the foyer and started up the stairs.

Mark watched her. He was very pleased with her. She did exactly what he said.

"She's a good girl. She will make you a good wife." Jamison said.

Mark paid the minister and he left. Then he pulled out a check and handed it to Jamison.

"Our business is concluded." Mark said dismissing him.

"If you have any trouble with her call me." Jamison said.

"If I have any trouble, I will deal with it my self." Mark said coldly

He didn't like this man and wanted him out of his house.

"Well of course." Jamison  said. 

He was eager to go and start spending the money anyway.

Mark showed him to the door.

"Nice doing business with you Mark." Jamison said.

"Yea." Mark said looking at him derisively.

Mark closed the door and picked up Alexandra's bags and headed upstairs.

Lexi had found the bedroom. It was huge and done in Brown and hunter green. The bed was the biggest she had ever seen. There was a balcony that had a table and chairs set up on it. The bathroom was huge with a sunken tub it was also done in brown and green. Lexi went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed to wait. She didn't have long. Mark came barreling through the door and set her luggage down. 

"You can unpack later." Mark said.

Lexi couldn't bring her self to look at him. He was scary. Mark went over to her and lifted her chin.

"Get your clothes off and get in the bed. I'll be out in a minute." Mark said.

Lexi shivered as he walked in the bathroom. She did as he said and climbed under the covers. Lexi was trembling she was so scared. She had no idea what to expect. Lexi felt the mattress dip as Mark climbed in the bed. He pulled Lexi to him and kissed her hard on her mouth parting her lips with his tongue. Lexi stiffened. Mark slid his tongue in her mouth. If Lexi had known what to expect she might have enjoyed it, but she was overwhelmed and frightened. Mark ran his hands down her body grabbing her breast and pinching her nipple. Lexi was trembling in fear which Mark misunderstood, he though she was as excited as him. He moved on top of her and pressed his huge erection against her. Lexi lost it at that moment. She screamed and burst into tears. Mark was shocked and moved off of her and jumped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark snapped.

"I I …Never …I never been with a man." Lexi stuttered out turning bright red. She sat there bawling like a baby.

"Oh shit this is just great. Just what I need a hysterical virgin." Mark snapped.

Lexi turned on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow crying.

"Stop that damn crying." Mark said turning around toward the bed. What he saw caused him to curse even louder. 

"Fuck." Mark cursed. 

From the top of her back to her ankles were covered with bruises and belt marks. Mark sat down on the bed.

"Alexandra set up now." Mark said.

Lexi did as she was told. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands attempting to stop her tears.

"He forced you to marry me didn't he?" Mark said.

Lexi looked down afraid to answer.

Mark forced her chin up.

"Answer me." Mark said harshly.

"Yes." Lexi said in a trembling voice.

"Shit." Mark said letting go of her chin.

Mark stood up pissed as hell. That bastard lied to him. The last thing he needed was some hysterical little girl that was forced into this.

He picked up his cell phone and called Jamison.

"Get your ass back to my house now!" Mark yelled and hung up.

Lexi jumped at his yelling.

"Get dressed." Mark snapped at her.

"What are you going to do?" Lexi asked in fear.

"The deal is off. I sending you back to your father. We will have the marriage annulled." Mark said in agitation.

Lexi was scared as she had ever been. Her father would kill her. The tears started rolling down her face again. Mark slid his pants on. He looked at Lexi and seen she was crying again.

"Stop that damn crying." Mark snapped.

Lexi tried to stop but she couldn't.

"Please don't send me back." Lexi whispered.

Mark sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Come here." Mark ordered. 

Lexi scooted over to set in front of him.

"Look at me." Mark said.

Lexi looked up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"He'll kill me." Lexi said.

"I need to think. Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes." Mark said and left the room.

Lexi sat on the bed not moving. She just couldn't go back to her father. She would do whatever Mark said if he just didn't make her go back.


	4. chapter 4

Mark picked up his cell. He had poured him a shot of JD and thrown it back. He called Jamison again.

"Hello." Jamison said.

"Give me an hour and be back at my house." Mark snapped.

"Is there a problem?" Jamison asked.

"Just be here." Mark said.

Mark walked back up the stairs. He had thought about this mess. He could probably still make this work. Alexandra would be willing to go along with the marriage he was sure. She definitely didn't want to go back to her father. He needed to talk to her and make some things clear first though. He walked in the room and seen Alexandra was still sitting in the same place she hadn't moved and inch. Jamison must have really done a number on this kid she was terrified. Mark went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"Put this on." Mark said and tossed it to her.

Mark watched as she slid it over her head and flinched as it touched her back.

"When we get through talking, go take a hot bath or turn on the hot tub, it will help your back." Mark said.

Lexi looked up at him. He still hadn't put on a shirt and she was fascinated by the tats that covered both his arms.

Mark sat down on the bed.

"Alexandra, you can stay here if you want to continue this marriage." Mark said.

"Please don't call me that." Lexi said.

Mark raised his brow at her.

"Well what should I call you?" Mark asked.

"Lexi." She said in little more than a whisper.

Mark looked at her, it suited her.

"Yes I'll stay here with you, I'll keep our agreement." Lexi said.

"You do understand you will be expected to have sex with me don't you?" Mark asked.

Lexi nodded and blushed blood red.

"I won't cry or scream no more." Lexi said.

"Before we have another go at it, I'll explain a few things to you; maybe if ya know what's going on it won't seem so bad. I'll go slower now that I know you're a virgin, believe me its very enjoyable." Mark said.

"Now as for the rest. No birth control, I want kids. I expect you to cook, clean; ya know whatever it takes to keep the house going. I'm retired, but I do have a bike shop that I work at most days. I expect breakfast every morning; I'll let you know the night before what time. Usually, 8:00AM will be fine. I like dinner at 6:00PM sharp every night. I won't go into details about cleaning, I'm sure you know what needs to be done, if I see something not being done right, I'll let you know.

"I'm not stupid." Lexi said in a low voice.  It had popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Mark reached out to lift her chin and Lexi about fell off the bed trying to get away from him.

Mark grabbed her and pulled her back to set in front of him. She was trembling again.

"Just calm down Lexi, I aint going to hit ya, not like that anyway. I'm not like your dad. I wont ever slap ya or hit ya with a belt. I expect you to do what I say at all times. I'll let ya know right now the worst that will happen, any nonsense from you and you'll end up across my knee getting your bottom tanned." Mark said.

"But I don't think that's going to happen. Do you?" Mark asked.

"No." Lexi whispered.

"Good, now we understand each other. Now you tell me what you want out of this." Mark said.

Lexi thought but didn't know what to say.

"Listen I'm getting something out of this, now what do you want in return?" Mark asked looking her in the eye.

"I want to be able to sketch and paint; I just need supplies for that." Lexi said.

"Is that all?" Mark asked looking amused.

"Well I like to play piano. Could I have one, it don't have to be expensive or anything?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi you can buy any damn piano ya want don't matter how much it costs. I was talking more along the lines of a new car every year, beach house something like that." Mark said looking at her strangely. 

Lexi shook her head. She didn't care about any of that stuff.

Mark reached in his wallet and pulled out a card.

"This is yours, buy anything ya want whenever ya want, I don't care. You don't have to ask me if ya can have things, okay." Mark said

there are cars and trucks in the garage, you can use any of them ya want except the black truck, nobody drives that but me, understand?" Mark asked.

Lexi nodded and took the card.

"Thank you." Lexi said.

"You don't have to thank me, you're doing something for me, and I'll do things for you." Mark said.

"Anything else?" Mark asked.

"Cancel the check." Lexi said.

Mark almost grinned but he caught himself. So she had some gumption in her somewhere.

"You mean the check I wrote to your dad?" Mark asked.

Lexi nodded. 

"The deal is between you and me now right?" She asked.

"Yea, so you want to just cut him out of this deal, right?" Mark asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Done." Mark said.

"Now you go soak in a hot bath. I got some things to take care of." Mark said getting up.

Lexi got up and started running her a bath. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. Mark was harsh but not cruel like her father. Things were improving and maybe Mark would actually start to like her. Lexi sank into the huge tub and closed her eyes.


	5. chapter 5

Mark sat in the den waiting for Jamison. He had a few choice words for that slime ball. The door bell rang and Mark went and opened the door. Jamison stood there looking nervous as hell.

"Come in." Mark said and stood back as Jamison scurried in. 

Mark led him to the den. He gestured for Jamison to sit and he sat down across from him.

"You lied to me. You forced that girl to marry me." Mark said in a deadly voice.

"She's lying; she's just having second thoughts. Let me talk to her and I will straighten her out." Jamison said.

"She's not lying, you are. She has agreed to stay with me as my wife; she has no to reason to lie. I seen the bruises and marks on her, so don't bother to lie to me again." Mark said.

"Well what's the problem then, so I had to give her a little encouragement? She's a teenager, she can be a brat, and sometimes I have to whip her. I'm her father, it's my right." Jamison said.

Mark stared at him. This man was sick.

"Well it might not be a problem to you or me, but Alexandra is the one covered in bruises. I'm sure it's a big deal to her. I haven't known her that long, but I can tell you that girl don't have a bratty bone in her body and even if she did there was no call to beat her like that." Mark said angrily. 

Jamison was getting uncomfortable. Mark looked really angry. 

"Listen you got a wife, lets just let his go." Jamison said getting up.

"I put a stop payment on that check. Our deal is off." Mark said.

"What, you can't do that!" Jamison yelled.  
"I did and I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again, don't come anywhere near my wife or I'll hurt you." Mark said getting up.

"You can't do this, that's my child…." Jamison started.

"No that's my wife and she is over age and she has no wish to see you." Mark said.

Jamison realized he was screwed. Mark grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out side. Mark pulled back his fist and punched Jamison in the face. He pulled him up again and proceeded to give the man an ass whupping. When Mark was through he dumped Jamison in his car.

"Get out of here and don't come back, she's mine now, you better not go near her." Mark said.

Mark stood here and waited till Jamison started the car and left. He went to the security box and locked the gate. Hopefully that would be the last he seen of Jamison.

Mark walked into his bedroom. Lexi was nowhere to be seen. She must still be in the bath. He walked in the bathroom to find her sound asleep in the tub. Mark went back into the bedroom and got one of her bags. He found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some panties and took them in the bathroom.

"Lexi wake up." Mark said. He reached out and shook her shoulder.

Lexi's eyes slowly opened. At first she didn't know where she was and then the memory of what had taken place that day came back. She crossed her arms in front of her breast s to cover herself. Mark didn't say anything just giving her an amused look.

"That's a good way to drown." Mark said leaning against the door jamb watching her.

"I guess the water relaxed me." Lexi said keeping her head down.

"How about looking at me when you speak to me?" Mark said.

Lexi lifted her head to peak up at him; He was gazing at her intently with those piercing green eyes. Lexi shivered under his gaze.

"Your cold, there's a towel and some clothes. Get out and get dressed." Mark said and turned and left the bathroom.

Lexi climbed out of the tub and dried off. She pulled on her clothes and went in front of the mirror to brush her hair. She picked up her watch and looked at the time, it was 4:30 PM. She had only been here a few hours, but it felt longer. Lexi guessed he wasn't going to try to have sex again right now or he wouldn't have given her clothes to wear. Lexi sighed and took a deep breath and opened the door. Mark was sitting out on the balcony. Lexi walked out to the balcony and stood waiting, for what she wasn't sure. Mark looked up at her.

"I'm going out. You can explore the house while I'm gone. I have and extensive library downstairs. There is an entertainment center and plenty of movies in the den. Tomorrow I want you to go clothes shopping. You don't have much. I want you to also start redecorating the downstairs. Do anything you want with it." Mark said

Mark stood up.

"Come on downstairs with me, I better introduce you to someone. I don't want ya to step out side and have a heart attack." Mark said.

Lexi followed after him curiously wondering what he was talking about. Lexi followed Mark down to the kitchen and out the back door that opened onto a huge deck. As soon as they stepped on the deck, what looked like a small horse came bounding up the stairs to the deck. He was black and huge. Lexi screamed and practically climbed on top of Mark trying to get away from the dog. The dog jumped on both of them knocking them down. Lexi ended up on top of Mark. She had a death grip on him and wasn't about to let go.

"Lexi get up." Mark said.

"Huh uhh." Lexi said clinging to Mark like a second skin.

Mark struggled to set up with Lexi clinging to him.

"Down Beau." Mark commanded.

"Lexi are you scared of dogs?" Mark asked.

Lexi nodded. Lexi had been attacked by a pit bull when she was seven. She was lucky the neighbor had beaten him off of her. He leg had been badly mangled and it left her with a deathly fear of dogs.

"Lexi don't be silly, Beau won't hurt ya, he's a big baby." Mark said.

"What kind of dog is he; he's not a pit bull is he?" Lexi asked fearfully her face still buried against Mark.

"Naw, He's an English Mastiff. Like I said he's just a big baby. Now turn around." Mark said.

Lexi didn't want to, but she didn't want to make Mark mad either. She turned around slowly but stayed on Mark's lap. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Lexi." Mark said.

She opened her eyes and seen the big dog sitting on his haunches a couple of feet away. His tongue was hanging out and he was staring at her with big brown eyes. Lexi had to admit he didn't look vicious, but you could never tell.

"Come here Beau." Mark said.

Lexi stiffened as the dog came up to her. Mark took her hand and put it up to beau's nose. He sniffed it and then started licking her.

"See I told ya he wont hurt ya." Mark said.

Lexis sat there for a minute and then she petted him cautiously on the head. Beau responded by putting his big paws on her lap and licking her face. Lexi stiffened at first, but then started laughing. 

"Why are you scared of dogs?" Mark asked.

"I was attacked by a pit bull when I was seven. It messed my leg up pretty bad. I was in the hospital for a while and I had to have three surgeries on my leg. I still got real bad scars on my right leg." Lexi said.

Mark could see how that would put a fear in you.

"Well I promise you Beau won't hurt ya, Okay?" Mark said.

Lexi nodded.

"You'll get used to him after a while." Mark said. 

Mark lifted Lexi and stood up and set her on her feet. Lexi gave Beau one more rub on his head and followed Mark back in the house.

"I'm going. I should be back around 8:00PM." Mark said.

"Okay." Lexi said.

Lexi watched Mark leave. She decided to explore the house like Mark said and then she would decide what to fix for dinner.

Mark drove out of the gate and used the remote to lock it back. Lexi seemed like she was going to work out. She had a few issues but who didn't. The main thing was she did what he said and didn't question him, that was always a plus.


	6. chapter 6

Lexi spent an hour exploring the house. It was nice but not to big. She loved the small library, it has all kinds of books to read and she loved reading. She went from room to room trying to get ideas for redecorating them. She knew she was going to have a really busy day tomorrow. Getting up and getting breakfast and she had noted that a lot of dusting and things like that had been over looked for a while. She also had to shop. She wanted to find a piano and she had to get busy finding things to redecorate the house. Mark also told her to get some new clothes. Lexi wandered in the kitchen and looked for something to fix for dinner. Add grocery shopping to the list thought Lexi. She found a small roast in the refrigerator and cut it into strips deciding to make Beef stroganoff. She got that going and cut up some potatoes to make au gratin potatoes. Luckily she found every thing she needed. After that was done, she got her sketch pad and looked out the window. Beau was sitting on the deck. She decided to do a sketch of him.

Mark had gone to his Harley shop to work for a couple of hours. Todd Meacham the man who helped him run the place walked up too him.

"So Mark you really get married today?" Todd asked.

Mark wiped his greasy hands on a rag. He was changing the oil on a bike.

"Yep." Mark said.

"Why the hell are you in here then, why aint ya at home with your wife?" Todd asked.

"I knew we were short staffed today. I was needed here." Mark said. 

"I bet your wife was pissed. She probably threw a fit." Todd said.

"No. She's at home cooking and cleaning like she's supposed to be, I don't play that shit Todd." Mark said going back to work on the bike.

Todd looked at Mark. He had known him for years. He knew Mark had gone sour on women after his last divorce. He wondered what kind of woman would marry Mark, knowing how he felt about women these days.

"Does she work?" Todd asked.

Mark snorted in derision.

"Yea she works at taking care of me and our home and pretty soon our kids, like a wife should." Mark said.

Todd shook his head. He wondered how long this marriage would last with Mark having that attitude.

Mark smiled as he thought of Lexi at home. She was probably getting dinner ready. He would be done here in about an hour and he could head home and have a hot meal waiting on him and a pretty wife. Not that he was going to try anything with her tonight. He figured it was too soon, she had a long day. But tomorrow night for sure, she was a cute little thing. He couldn't wait to get a hold of her. Mark started whistling as he worked. Yea things were working out just great.

Lexi checked dinner. It was just about ready. She heard the front door and a minute later Mark appeared in the kitchen.

"Smells good, is it ready? I'm starving." Mark said.

Lexi just stared at him. He was covered in grease and so were his clothes. Lexi went to the fridge and got a beer and handed it to him.

"Umm do you maybe want to take a bath first?" Lexi said hoping she didn't make him mad.

Mark looked down at himself, hell he was filthy.

"Sorry, I'm used to being on my own; I just come in and fix a sandwich. I guess since I'm having a proper meal, I could clean up first." Mark said.

"Finish your beer; I'll go run you a bath." Lexi said.

Lexi was off like a shot before Mark could answer. Mark stood at the counter drinking his beer. Hell a man could start to enjoy this he thought. Mark finished the beer and threw the can away. He turned and headed upstairs.

Lexi came out of the bathroom as Mark came in the room.

"Umm your bath is ready. If you want to undress in here, I'll take those clothes." Lexi said.

She sure didn't want those greasy clothes in the hamper with everything else.

Mark stripped out of his clothes and handed them to Lexi. Lexi swallowed hard and took the clothes. Jesus Lord help me, the man don't even wear underwear Lexi thought. Her face was bright red. Mark smirked she looked like she was going to faint.

"I'll be right back." Lexi said rushing out of the room.

Lexi took his clothes and put them in the washing machine. She didn't know if she could go back up there or not. God that was a big man. She took a few deep breaths and headed back upstairs. She had to live with this man, she had better get used to seeing him naked, she thought to her self.

Mark settled himself in the hot water and sighed. He chuckled to himself. He found Lexi's reaction to him amusing. Teaching her about sex was going to be fun. Whoa boy, ya can't just pounce on her, Mark told him self. He sighed. He was going to have to go slow with her. He looked up as Lexi walked through the door. She had a towel and sweats in her hands. She laid them on the toilet.

"I brought you some clothes." Lexi said.

"Thank you Lexi." Mark said gazing at her.

The more he looked at her the more he wanted her. She had that pretty strawberry blonde hair that hung in waves to her waist and those big green eyes. Freckles scattered across her nose and a really sexy body with curves in all the right places. Lexi grew uncomfortable under his gaze. She felt like a bird being stalked by a cat. Lexi took a few steps forward and knelt by the tub which shocked Mark. He figured she was fixing to run off. She pulled the washcloth out of his hand and lifted it and gently washed his cheek.

"You had some grease there you missed."  Lexi said shyly peeking at him then looking down.

Mark couldn't believe the effect her innocent touch had on his body. He steadied his breathing and tried to remain calm.


	7. chapter 7

Lexi sat there silent for a moment.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Lexi asked.

Mark looked up at her.

"Lexi you don't have to, I know I said I expected you to do things around here, but I really don't want ya to think I'm trying to turn you into a slave, because I'm not. I mean ya don't have to run my bath for me and bring me my clothes, you're not a slave you're my wife." Mark said.

He really didn't want her to be scurrying around like a servant afraid of getting a beating if she didn't please him. Yes he wanted a wife who cooked and cleaned and took care of their children but he didn't want her scared to death.

"Okay." Lexi said quietly looking down again.

"However if ya really wanted to wash my back, I wouldn't exactly fight ya tooth and nail." Mark said smiling a bit.

Lexi looked up at him. He looked so different when he smiled. Mark watched as a smile lit her face. Damn if she wasn't pretty. Lexi picked up the wash cloth again and the soap and started soaping up his back and his neck. Mark sighed and leaned his head forward. God this felt good he thought. She squeezed the cloth out and grabbed the shampoo. 

"Lean back." Lexi said.

Mark leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt her using her hands to wet his hair. Lexi pour shampoo in her hand and rubbed it in his hair massaging his scalp.

"Feels good Lexi." Mark murmured. 

Lexi picked up the washcloth and started squeezing water over his head to rinse the soap out. She finished and got up and got a small hand towel. She bent down and wiped the water out of his face.

"All done." Lexi said standing up.

Mark opened his eyes. She looked so beautiful standing there. Back down boy, you're making a big mistake if you get attached to her. Keep everything at a business level and everything will be fine. No emotional attachments. 

"I'll go get dinner on the table." Lexi said and turned and left.

Mark watched her go. As long as he kept things in perspective everything would be fine. He got up and started drying off.

Lexi set the small table in the kitchen; there was no point in just the two of them eating in the dining room. She set the food on the table as Mark walked in the kitchen. Mark set down and filled his plate. Lexi set a glass of tea in front of him.

"Thank you." Mark said.

"Your welcome." Lexi said smiling at him.

Lexi sat down across from him and put a small amount on her plate. Mark was devouring the food. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. Lexi watched, glad that he liked it.

"It's good Lexi." Mark said looking over at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Lexi said looking down.

"Remember what I said; look at me when you speak to me. You don't have any reason to be looking down all the time. Hold your head up Lexi, you're a pretty girl." Mark said.

Lexi flushed with pleasure. Mark thought she was pretty. Her father always said she was homely. Mark watched Lexi, she was picking at her food not really eating.

"Lexi you haven't touched your food." Mark said.

"I'm not really hungry." Lexi said. 

Lexi was nervous. She wondered if Mark was going to want to have sex tonight, either way she knew she was going to have to sleep in the same bed with him. Her stomach was in knots. 

"You need to eat better. A good wind would blow ya away now." Mark said.

Lexi got up and started clearing the table. She scraped all the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Dinner was great Lexi." Mark said

"Thanks." Lexi said and continued to clean the kitchen.

Mark walked off to the den to watch a little TV before bed.

Lexi finished up in the kitchen. She turned off the light and was going to head up to bed.

"Lexi." She heard Mark yell out from the den.

Lexi turned and headed toward the den. She walked in and Mark was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Come here." Mark said.

Lexi went over and sat beside him nervously wondering what he wanted.

"I figured now would be a good time for our talk." Mark said. 

In truth Mark was as nervous as she was. Having sex was one thing. Trying to talk about it was quite another. Lexi was actually interested. She knew zip about sex. She had never even owned a TV, so she had never been exposed to sex.

"So how much do you know and I guess we can go from there." Mark said.

"Umm well not much, I mean nothing really." Lexi said gazing at his tats. He didn't have a shirt own and Lexi was now close enough to really get a good look at them.

"Okay, well, I'm sure ya know when a man and woman are attracted to each other they kiss and touch each other, right?" Mark said.

Lexi just stared at him intently, listening.

"Okay, well when they get to a certain point, the man is hard by then. Do ya know what I mean?" Mark asked. 

Lexi nodded her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Mark almost laughed at his predicament, having to tell the birds and bees to his new wife.

"Well then if the woman is excited too, she gets wet and he slides his penis in her and well they both get a lot of pleasure from it." Mark finished.

Lexi was looking very perplexed.

"May be I didn't explain that too good." Mark said.

"I understand what you mean; it just sounds like a strange way to get pleasure." Lexi said.

"I know it may sound kind of strange but believe me it feels real good." Mark said gazing in her eyes.

"Now why don't you get to bed and get some sleep. I'm not sleepy yet. You've had a long day." Mark said.

Lexi looked at him. Strange thing was she wanted him to come up with her. She wanted him to touch her. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be his wife in every sense of the word. She was shocked her self, but all her fear was gone and she was eager to find out about this 'pleasure' first hand.

"I'm not sleepy." Lexi said quietly.

Mark looked at her hard. He wondered if he was reading her signals wrong. He knew Lexi was far to shy to come out and ask  him to take her to bed, but damn the way she gazing at him was making him wonder.

"Do you want me to come up with ya?" Mark asked looking in her eyes.

"Yes." Lexi said blushing.

Mark switched off the TV and stood up and pulled Lexi up. He took her hand and they headed upstairs.


	8. chapter 8

Lexi headed into the bathroom to change into a sleeping shirt.

"Hold on." Mark said. He came over to her and handed her a bag.

"I picked this up for ya today." Mark said.

Lexi looked at him. He got something for her? She was truly shocked. She opened the small bag and pulled out the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was silk and long and white and trimmed in lace. Lexi was stunned that Mark would go to the trouble to go pick this out for her. She was touched that Mark would get something so beautiful. Mark watched her. She had her head down looking at the gown. Lexi looked up and he seen tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mark." Lexi said.

"Well stop that damned crying. Not a thing for ya to cry about." Mark grumbled although he was pleased she seemed to like it so much.

Lexi sniffed a little and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Mark suppressed the urge to take her in his arms. He must not let himself get to close to her that would just ruin things. There's was a business relationship and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Go put it on." Mark said.

Lexi stepped into the bathroom and removed her clothes and slid the silk gown over her head. It felt wonderful against her skin. The problem developing here was that Lexi had already developed a case of hero worship for Mark. In her eyes he was her savior, he had rescued her from her cruel father and in her eyes shown her kindness that no one else ever had. Mark would have scoffed at the idea he was being kind to her. But for some one like Lexi who had never received a kind word or action, Mark was positively warm and fuzzy. He had given her control of her life when he let her make the choice to stay with him or leave. It would not take much to push her over the edge to being completely in love with him.

Mark looked up as Lexi stepped out of the bathroom. God she was beautiful. He was lying back on the bed staring at her.

"Come lay beside me, Lexi." Mark said.

There was no hesitation on her part. She walked to the bed and lay beside him staring up at him. Mark leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He waited to see if Lexi would stiffen up, but she didn't. Mark deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over her full lips. Lexi moaned under this new sensation that seemed to start in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body. When her lips parted in a moan Mark slid his tongue in her mouth probing and tasting every inch of her mouth. He flicked her tongue with his which caused Lexi to moan again. Mark ran his hands down her silk clad body, causing Lexi to push her body toward him. He was surprised when Lexi ran her hand up around his neck to clasp the back of it to pull him closer. Some women were passionate by nature and it seemed little Lexi was one of them. Mark pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were cloudy with passion, her head thrown back and her lips full and swelled from his kisses. Lexi stared up into his eyes.

"You were right this is very pleasant." She whispered.

"Oh you aint seen nothing yet Lexi, it gets a lot better than this." Mark said.

Lexi eyes widened. Better than these feelings, she couldn't imagine. Mark lowered his head to her silk clad breast and licked them through the silk. Lexi groaned. God that felt good she thought. Mark brought his hand up and cupped her breast though the gown using his thumb and forefinger to roll her nipple till it was hard. He still had his mouth pressed to her other breast, licking through the gown. Lexi ran her hand down to his chest teasing his nipple with her fingers. Mark gasped in pleasure.

"Is it okay for me to do that?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi  you can touch me wherever you want." Mark said in a husky voice.

Lexi smiled and ran her hands down his back stopping to squeeze the muscles and the down to his side and around to his stomach. She used her nails to tickle him lightly on his stomach. Mark couldn't suppress the smile that came to his face and Lexi giggled. He was surprised by this playful side to her. He continued to cup and massaged her breasts and leaned down to kiss her lips again. This time Lexi slid her tongue in his mouth and playfully teased his tongue. Mark moaned in pleasure. Seem his little Lexi was a fast learner. Mark reached down and slid her gown up to bunch around her hips. He ran his fingertips lightly up and down her thighs causing Lexi to squirm under him. Mark slid his hand up until it was resting on her panty covered center. He could feel her wetness through her panties. He used his fingers to push her panties to the side and sighed as he ran his finger down her wet slit. God she felt good. He found her nub and began stroking in circular motions causing Lexi to moan and whimper. God those sounds she was making were driving him wild. Mark lowered his head and plundered her mouth as his fingers keep a steady rhythm between her thighs. Lexi was being over whelmed by the pleasure Mark was giving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on almost afraid to let him go, afraid he would stop. She felt something build in her and she whimpered.

"Mark." Lexi begged, not knowing what she needed.

Mark lifted his head and stared at her.  She was close.

"Let go Lexi. Cum for me." Mark said.

Lexi screamed out and wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She clung to Mark and called out his name.

Mark held her tight with one arm and continued to stroke her now soaked center. Slowly her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes to find Mark's green eyes peering into hers.

"That felt so good Mark." Lexi said smiling a little.

"Good." Mark said.

Mark got up and pulled off his sweats and dropped them to the floor.

Lexi's eyes, widened again in apprehension.

"You're going to put that where?" Lexi asked when she seen how big it had gotten.

Mark chuckled a little and sat down on the bed.

"I'll be gentle I promise." Mark said as he pulled off her gown and stripped her panties off. 

Lexi looked up in his eyes. She trusted him. She opened her arms to him in complete trust.

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control him self and then opened them. Mark moved to close the gap between them. He couldn't wait any longer to have her.


	9. chapter 9

Mark settled him self between Lexi's legs. Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist as far as she could. Lexi stroked his back and Mark kissed her again gently. He slid his mouth to her neck, nipping and licking his way up her slender neck. Lexi tightened her grip on him and moaned. Mark grinned; he had found her sweet spot. The little patch of skin right below her ear, He ran his tongue over it and nipped it with his teeth. Lexi wiggled squirmed beneath him.

"Mark." Lexi moaned.

Mark rose up some and positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance teasing her by rubbing against her. Lexi pushed against him trying to find some satisfaction from his sweet torture.

"Whoa, just hold on Lexi." Mark whispered kissing her lips and rising back up.

"Its going to hurt some at first Lexi, but then its going to feel wonderful, okay." Mark said.

"Okay." Lexi said. Lexi raised her hand to caress his cheek and then her hand wondered down to his goatee tugging at it.

"Ow what ya do that for?" Mark asked grinning at the smile on her face.

"I'm waiting down here." Lexi said with a smile.

"Okay little miss eager." Mark said and couldn't help smiling. He was enjoying himself with her and was surprised by the fact. He was taken by her playfulness and the sweet smile that never seemed to far away from her face. 

Mark eased his throbbing erection in her wet center; he stopped when he felt her barrier. He looked in Lexi's eyes and seen complete trust. He pulled his hips back and trust into her completely breaking through. Lexi didn't cry out, but Mark seen she was biting her lip and that a few tears were running down her cheeks. He held himself still in her and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lexi." Mark said.

"It wasn't so bad." Lexi said and gazed up at him.

Lexi wrapped her arms back around him and pulled herself against his chest holding tight to him for a moment as if afraid he might disappear. Neither of them moved for a minute. Then Mark pushed her gently back down and began moving slowly in her. Lexi was unprepared for the rush of feelings. She felt so full and she could feel his erection stroking her core making her want to scream. Lexi began to moan and whimper as Mark slowly moved in and out of her wet center. She ran her hands up and down his back. Lexi pushed her hips to meet his slow thrusts trying to get him to speed up his rhythm.  But Mark was in no hurry, He was enjoying the slow easy strokes of moving in and out of her sweet pussy.

"Patience little one." Mark murmured.

Lexi clamped down her inner muscles hard around his erection and Mark almost lost it. Lexi realized what she had done and grinned and done it again. Mark looked down at her.

"Trying to take control Lexi?" he asked.

Lexi just grinned and gripped her self around him again. Mark moaned and against his will started moving faster in her. If she kept that up he was going to lose it before he had a chance to give her any pleasure. He quickened his pace pivoting in and out of her wet center.

"That what ya wanted Lexi?" Mark Growled.

"Yes Mark." Lexi cried out close to finding release.

Mark reached between her legs and found her nub and began rubbing it with his fingers and he slammed into her. Lexi screamed and wrapped her legs around Mark's waist and held on to his shoulders.

"Mark!" Lexi screamed as she came. She tightened her arms and legs around him and held on tight as spasm after spasm made her body tremble.

Her little legs wrapped around his waist and her inner muscles tightening around his erection proved too much for Mark. He grunted as he slammed into her one last hard time.

"Lexi, I'm coming!" Mark shouted.

Mark shot his seed deep in her core and continued to move slowly in her for some time. Lexi still held him in a tight grip soothing him with her hands and lips as his body trembled against her. Finally Mark stopped moving. He lay there on her for a moment not wanting to move. But finally he moved off of her and rolled to his side of the bed, silent.    

He lay there with his hands behind his back. He had never had a sexual experience so satisfying. He was scared to death of all the emotions he had just experienced, so he did the only thing he knew to do, He withdrew from her, he distanced him self physically and emotionally. He turned on his side facing away from her.

Lexi looked at his back. She longed for Mark to hold her but her feelings weren't hurt. This was Mark's way. There were so many wonderful things about him, he was a wonderful man, and he was hiding behind some kind of pain. Lexi knew he had been hurt by someone before. He was trying to be cold and uncaring but the real Mark seemed to peep through every once in a while. She sighed in satisfaction that had been so incredible. Mark had made her feel so good. She never knew there was so much pleasure to be given by one person. She vowed she would get him to love her like that every night. Lexi smiled and gazed at him in pure adoration. She didn't know it yet and couldn't name what this feeling was but she was completely in love with Mark. She would have walked over hot coals for this man if he asked her too. She heard his even breathing and knew he was asleep. She moved up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep content and happy.


	10. chapter 10

Lexi awoke at 6:00AM. She was used to getting up early and had a kind of eternal alarm clock. She was still pressed against Mark. She pressed a light Kiss to his cheek and got out of bed. She quietly slipped into the bathroom for a shower. A few minutes later and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Lexi started some biscuits and some bacon to cook. While she waited for the coffee to brew she got a pencil and piece of paper and wrote a list of the things she had to do today. She decided to go ahead and start on some cleaning and by the time the biscuits were ready she had all the dusting done and the down stairs bathroom cleaned. She decided she would get all the cleaning done before she started on the shopping today.

She pulled the biscuits out and stirred the gravy she had started. She hoped Mark liked big breakfasts.

Lexi walked up to the bed where Mark was still sleeping. She set the cup of coffee down and sat down beside him. It was almost 8:00Am and she knew he wanted to be at work by nine.

"Mark wake up." Lexi said.

He didn't move so Lexi shook his shoulder a little and called him again.

Mark was used to waking up to the alarm clock and then throwing it across the room. He wasn't a morning person and he was ill as hell when he first woke up. He opened his eyes and realized throwing Lexi wasn't an option.

"Lexi leave me alone." Mark growled and closed his eyes again.

Oh so he wasn't a morning person thought Lexi. Well he had to get up.

Lexi ran her fingers over his stomach tickling him. Mark grabbed her hand.

"Lexi your about to be in deep trouble, now let me go back to sleep." Mark threatened. 

"Mark your breakfast is ready, get up." Lexi said smiling at him.

"Lexi leave me the hell alone!" Mark roared.

Mark expected her to jump up and run from the room, his morning temper was legendary. Lexi shocked and surprised him by leaning over him and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Okay grumpy, there's coffee on the nightstand, come down when you're ready to eat." Lexi said.

Mark laid there and watched her walk out the door. She wasn't the least put off by his temper. She sure was a chipper little thing. If that had been one of his ex-wives they would have cussed him out and dumped the coffee on his head. He sat up slowly and grabbed the coffee and took a sip. Hell she even made great coffee. He finished it and got up to go take a shower. He found his clothes and a towel neatly folded on the toilet. Mark shook his head, did she anticipate everything? He got in the shower and tried to get woke up.

Lexi had his plate waiting for him when he walked in the kitchen. He sat down and tore into it. He hadn't had food like this since he had lived at home. His mom had been a wonderful cook. He looked up to find Lexi wiping off the stove.

"Sit your ass down and eat something." Mark ordered.

"Mark I'm not real hungry." Lexi said.

"Girl ya don't eat, you're going to get sick." Mark said. 

Mark snagged her arm and pulled her down to set on his knee.

"Ya can eat a couple of bites." Mark said holding up a forkful of eggs to Lexi.

Lexi looked at him.

"Come on now, open up. You're going to start eating something or I'll take a switch after ya." Mark threatened.

To Mark's surprise Lexi started laughing, but she did open her mouth and take a bite of the eggs.

"Good girl." Mark said causing Lexi to start giggling again.

Mark just shook his head and every few minutes he would make her take a couple of bites of his food. Lexi got up and refilled his coffee. Then she got started on cleaning up the kitchen. Mark sat and watched her as he finished his coffee. She was humming while she fluttered around cleaning up. Mark looked at his watch. He had to get going. Mark stood up. He wrote down the code to the security gate and gave it to her.

"Be sure to lock it when you come back." Mark said.

"And don't forget I want ya to buy ya some clothes today." Mark said.

"Okay." Lexi said.

Mark turned to leave.

"Mark wait." Lexi said.

Mark turned around to see what she wanted. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Mark didn't quite know what to do. He enjoyed the feel of her against him but steeled his self not to return the hug; it wouldn't do for her to get too attached to him or the other way around. Lexi moved back and smiled up at him.

"I'll see you." Lexi said.

"Yea." Mark growled and turned and left. 

Lexi smiled as she watched him leave. He tried to be so gruff, but she didn't care. She would treat him like the wonderful man she knew he was. She turned and headed upstairs, she wanted to get all the linens washed today since it was nice outside. She had seen a clothes line out back yesterday and wanted to sundry them. Lexi smiled as she stripped the sheets off their bed. She looked forward to sharing the bed with him again tonight.


	11. chapter 11

Lexi looked at the time. It was noon. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom. She had found a Piano dealer in the phone book and put in an order for the piano she wanted. It would be delivered tomorrow. She decided she would make Mark some lunch and take it by his shop. She had the address and was sure she could find it. She fixed him 3 roast beef sandwiches on toasted buns and fixed some potato salad. She wrapped everything up and put it in a bag and headed out. She took the small blue truck in the garage. She figured she would drop this off and then take care of the shopping.

Lexi found shop with no problem. Callaway's Harley dealership and repair. She got out of the truck and went in the front door. There were model Bikes sitting all over the show room.

"Can I help ya?" A man asked her.

He was about 6"0 and had sandy brown long hair and twinkling blue eyes. Lexi smiled up at him.

"I'm looking for Mark." Lexi said.

Todd grinned. 

"You must be Lexi, his wife. He's right you are a pretty little thing." Todd said.

Lexi blushed. She couldn't believe Mark had said that.

"I'm Todd Meacham, Marks business partner." Todd said taking her hand and shaking it.

 "Nice to meet you." Lexi said.

"I guess ya want to see Mark, I'll go get him." Todd said disappearing into the back.

Mark appeared a moment later, grease smudges all over him. He frowned at Lexi, worried there was something wrong.

"What are ya doing here?" Mark snapped.

Todd who was behind him frowned, Mark wasn't going to keep her long acting like that.

Lexi got a worried look on her face, maybe this hadn't been a good idea. But she was here and decided not to let his grumpy attitude get to her.

"I brought you some lunch. I thought maybe you were hungry." Lexi said.

"Ya didn't have to do that." Mark said still frowning.

"Well I'll just leave it here and you can have it if you get hungry." Lexi said.

Lexi sat the bag down. She walked up to Mark.

"Bend down." Lexi said.

Todd figured she was going to punch him in the nose for being a jerk.

Mark bent down so she was level with him. Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Mark and Todd were both shocked. Lexi hugged him for a moment. 

"I'm dirty." Mark said.

"I don't care." Lexi said and let go of him.

She smiled up at him. That smile could melt an iceberg, but could it melt Mark, Todd wondered. Mark just stared at her. She was a hard one to figure out.

"I'll see you tonight." Lexi said.

"Nice to meet you Todd." Lexi said and left.

Mark grabbed the bag and went to set down in his office. Todd followed him in.

"Want some, she made plenty." Mark said.

"Sure." Todd said.

They both sat there eating.

"Ya know Mark; you could be a little nicer to her. She seems real Sweet." Todd said.

Mark sighed.

"Listen, me and Lexi understand each other, she knows how I am." Mark said.

Todd just shook his head. How long would any woman put up with a cold unfeeling husband?

Lexi spent the afternoon shopping. She had gone to a department store and bought her several pair of jeans and a good number of shirts. She even got her several dresses. She got some Tennis shoes and some black flats to go with the dresses. She also got some shorts and tanks since she didn't have any and the weather was warm. Next she went to a home furnishing store. She got new curtains for the kitchen and the den. She spent several hours buying things to redecorate the downstairs. Then she headed to the grocery store where she got a large load of groceries, She was figuring the way Mark ate she would need them. She drove home with the truck packed. She groaned as she pulled up to the house. He father was sitting in his car in front of the security gate. Lexi pulled up and got out of the car. Jamison hopped out of car and walked over to her. Lexi seen he looked furious.

"Do you know what that bastard did to me?" Jamison asked.

"Yes." Lexi said.

"Well I want you to get in the car. You're coming with me. He went back on the deal, so I'm taking you back." Jamison said.

Lexi knew there was no way she was letting him take her away from Mark.

"No." Lexi said.

"I don't think I heard you right girl." Jamison said.

"I'm married to Mark you don't tell me what to do anymore." Lexi said.

"If you try to force me to leave, Mark will have you charged with kidnapping." Lexi said. She didn't know if it was true but it sounded good to her. 

Jamison figured she was right. He couldn't force her to leave. He hauled back and punched her in the eye and Lexi fell back to the ground.

"Okay so stay here, but I'm going to give you something to remember me by." Jamison said pulling off his belt.

Lexi wished now that Mark's house wasn't so isolated, it might have done her good to yell for help. But there was no one. She lay there and closed her eyes as the pain began as it had so many times before.


	12. chapter 12

Lexi had got up and dragged herself in the house after Jamison had left. Her body ached all over. She looked in the mirror; she had a good black eye going on. Lexi was used to Jamison's beatings, but this one had been pretty bad. She hadn't thought he would ever stop hitting her. She looked at the time. Oh no, it was after 5:00PM. She would never have dinner ready on time. She went back out to the truck and brought the groceries in. She rushed around to get dinner started. Her body protested but she ignored it. She got the pork chops going and started peeling potatoes. Hopefully Mark wouldn't have to wait to long for dinner; she didn't want him to be mad at her.

Mark walked in the door a few minutes later. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to have a hot bath and eat. The first thing he noticed is the house looked and smelled clean. Mark guessed you didn't notice dirt and dust till ya cleaned it up. Mark headed into the kitchen. Lexi was over at the stove dumping potatoes in a pot.

"Dinner's going to be a few minutes late." Lexi said.

Mark grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He was leaning against the counter.

"Lose track of the time shopping?" Mark asked.

Lexi hadn't turned around yet. She knew it Mark was mad. Tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mark, it won't happen again." Lexi said her voice choking up with tears.

Mark frowned, damn was she that scared of him, she acted like he was going to beat her or something. Mark grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lexi gasped in pain, she was still sore from her father's beating.

"Lexi…" Mark started and then stopped when he seen her eye.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Mark bellowed.

"My father, he tried to make me go with him, but I wouldn't and he hit me." Lexi said quietly.

Mark was enraged. He turned and headed for the door.

"Mark, where are you going?" Lexi asked following him.

Mark didn't answer and slammed out the front door. Lexi sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went back and finished getting dinner started. She hoped Mark didn't find him, from the look on his face he would kill him if he did.

Mark drove to Jamison's house, but all he found was a sold sign up, looks like he sold the house and split. Mark wasn't without resources. He would call a private investigator tomorrow and have him tracked down. There was no way Mark was going to let him get away with this. He swung by the airport just to take a look around, but he found no sign of him. Mark then started to realize he had left Lexi alone, vulnerable, and hurt. He had been so angry he hadn't been thinking. He hadn't even checked to see if she was okay. He hit the steering wheel with his hand. And after everything she had been through, she had been worried about his dinner being late. She must think he was a cold hearted bastard. Well wasn't he, that's how he acted. Mark hurried home; he wanted to make sure Lexi was okay.

Mark walked in the house. He went to the kitchen. She had finished dinner and cleaned up. His plate was sitting covered on the table.

"Lexi!" Mark bellowed but there was no answer.

Now he was starting to panic. Where the hell was she? He rushed upstairs. She wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom. He checked every room upstairs. What if Jamison had come back? He swore he would rip the man limb to limb if he touched Lexi again. He went back downstairs tearing through the house. He opened the door to the den and stopped short breathing a sigh of relief. Lexi was curled up on the couch fast asleep. He walked to the couch and knelt down beside her. Her hair had fallen in her face. He reached out and pushed her hair back gently. He seen the black eye and had the urge to kill something, mainly Jamison. Lexi's eyes fluttered open. She found Mark's intense green eyes staring into hers.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked.

Mark just shook his head, she was worried about him. She was something else.

"You need a bath." Lexi said smiling.

Mark looked down and realized he was still covered in grease from work.

"Lexi I'm going to find him and make him pay, I'm sorry. I should have figured he would pull some shit like this. I should have been protecting ya." Mark said.

"It's not your fault." Lexi said.

"Let me go run your bath and I'll heat your dinner up." Lexi said.

Mark put a hand on her arm to still her.

"I don't think so." Mark said. 

He swept Lexi up in his arms being careful not to hurt her.

"What are you doing Mark?" Lexi asked.

"You can take a bath with me. I want to check ya out see how bad you're hurt?" Mark said heading up the stairs.

"I'm fine Mark." Lexi protested.

"Hush." Mark ordered.

Mark walked in their room and went straight into the bathroom. He set Lexi down and began running a bath. Mark turned and made quick work of removing her clothes. Mark was angry all over again when he seen the welts from her latest beating. She was going to have some awful bruises. Lexi hung her head in shame she knew she looked awful. Mark checked her from head to toe. He saw the awful scar on her right leg that must be from the dog attack. He lifted her gently and set her in the tub. Mark stripped his clothes off and climbed in behind her. He turned on the hot tub. This tub was both that's what he liked about it. He gently washed Lexi from head to toe taking care not to hurt her. Then he washed himself. He got through and pulled Lexi against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi leaned back against him and rubbed his arms with her small hands. Mark knew he was breaking his own rules. He was holding her, but the little thing had been through so much. He figured she needed some comfort. As long as he kept things in prospective he could keep a clear head about him, at least that's what he kept telling himself.


	13. chapter 13

Mark had lifted Lexi from the tub and dried her off. He took her in the bedroom and dressed her like she was a child. He put one of his t-shirts on her which fell down to her knees. He then lifted her and carried her downstairs to the den where he laid her on the couch. Lexi thought about telling him she was fine, but she was enjoying his attention too much. She felt a pang of guilt as she lay there, she wasn't hurt that bad and she was using it as an excuse to lay around letting Mark wait on her. Mark came back in carrying the plate she had left for him. He set it on the coffee table and turned on the TV. He picked up Lexi and sat down on the floor and settled her on his lap. Lexi laid her head on his shoulder. Mark ate a few bites and then offered her one. Lexi shook her head.

"We're going to have a little talk about your eating habits if they don't improve." Mark said giving her a look.

Lexi didn't like the sound of that so she opened her mouth and took a bite.

"Mark." Lexi said.

"Mmmm?" Mark said.

"I'm not really hurt, I'm sort of taking advantage of you letting you wait on me." Lexi said looking down ashamed of her self.

Mark burst out laughing. Lexi looked up in surprise. She hadn't seen him laugh before.

"Lexi you're not taking advantage of me, ya silly girl." Mark said. 

Mark couldn't hold back. He set the fork down and pulled Lexi into a hug holding her close to him. He patted her on the back and kissed her forehead.

"Now quit worrying so much." Mark said.

"Tell me about you're day." Mark said.

Lexi told him about her shopping trip and everything she had got done.

"Sounds like you had a busy day. You must be exhausted." Mark said.

"A little." Lexi said yawning.

"Come on, off to bed with ya." Mark said picking her up and carrying her upstairs. 

He took her to their bedroom and laid her in the bed and tucked the covers around her. Lexi gazed at him in complete adoration. For every kindness he showed she fell deeper and deeper under his spell.

"Get some sleep." Mark said and turned and left.

Lexi closed her eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

Mark went in the den and picked up the phone. He called a private investigator he knew.

"Hi David." Mark said.

He had known David since he had hired him to follow his now ex-wife around to see if she was cheating on him. She had been and Mark had promptly filed for divorce.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" David said.

"I need you to find some one for me. His name is Jamison Deveraux." Mark said.

Mark gave him all the information he had.

"What do you want me to do when I find him?" David said.

"Call me and let me know where he's at." Mark said.

"Okay, I call you back when I got something." David said.

Mark hung up the phone. When he found Jamison, he was going to make sure he never hurt Lexi again.

Lexi awoke in the middle of the night. She turned to see Mark laying on his back sound asleep. Lexi smiled as she watched him sleep. He was so gorgeous. His hair was starting to get a little long and grow over his neck and it was tousled by sleep. He looked so cute. Lexi giggled at what Mark would think of being called cute. She slid over next to him. She leaned up on one elbow and watched him sleep. She reached out with one hand and pushed   a lock of hair off his forehead.  Once she had touched him she couldn't stop. She ran her fingers gently through Mark's hair. She couldn't really touch him the way she wanted to when he was awake. He was always busy putting up walls between them. But with him lying here asleep she could touch him and lavish him with affection the way she longed too. Mark awoke at her first touch but kept his eyes closed. He could enjoy her gentle touch since she thought him to be asleep. He felt her fingers in his hair gently stroking. He felt her warm lips on his forehead. Lexi had placed a kiss on his head and pulled back and lay back down. She put her hand on his arm and left it there and drifted back to sleep. Mark opened his eyes and looked at her lying there with her hand resting on his arm. Mark felt himself melting more and more everyday with her. This wasn't good. Women would use your emotions against you, better not to let your feeling become involved. He would protect Lexi and take care of her because she was his wife, but if she was expecting love she would have to forget it. He wouldn't ever let himself love another woman again. Mark turned over away from her and went back to sleep.


	14. chapter 14

Lexi hummed as she made breakfast. Her piano was going to be delivered today and she couldn't wait. She missed playing her piano. She smiled as she thought about Mark. He had been so sweet yesterday. She grabbed a cup of coffee and took it up to him. He was sleeping on his back and Lexi grinned he was snoring softly. She sat down on the bed and put the coffee down. Lexi bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Mark began to stir and realized he was being kissed. He deepened the kiss parting Lexi's lips and sliding his tongue in her warm mouth caressing every inch. Lexi finally pulled back smiling. Mark couldn't be in a bad mood after being waked up like that.

"Breakfast is ready." Lexi said and handed him the coffee.

Mark sat up and took the coffee.

"I'm not going to work today." Mark said.

Lexi frowned.

"Mark you don't have to miss work because of me, I'm sure my dad won't come back." Lexi said.

"I'm retired Lexi, I don't have to work everyday." Mark said.

"Well don't miss work because of me, I'll be fine." Lexi said.

"You eager to get rid of me?" Mark asked looking at her.

Lexi laughed.

"Never." Lexi said kissing him on the cheek.

Mark smiled.

"Let me get a shower and I'll be down to breakfast. Maybe I can help ya around the house today." Mark said.

"Well I'm going to get started redecorating the den. Then I was going shopping for my art supplies. Do you think you could stay here and wait for my piano to be delivered?" Lexi asked.

"Yea sure. I want you to get a cell phone while you're out today. If you ever see your dad within a block of you, call me. I don't want you to be in danger again." Mark said.

"Okay I'll get one today." Lexi said.

Lexi headed back downstairs and Mark got up and took a shower. Lexi had once again placed a towel and his clothes in there waiting for him. Mark grinned. Lexi was as close to perfect as a woman got.

Mark came down for breakfast and fixed him a plate. Lexi was no where to be seen. He called out her name but she didn't answer. He started to panic until her heard Lexi's voice coming from out side. He went and opened the door and stepped out on the deck.

"Beau let go right now." Lexi said. Mark watched in amusement as Lexi had a hold of one end of the sheet and Beau had the other, both were pulling on it.

"Beau, you had better let go." Lexi said again but she was laughing.

Suddenly Beau let go and Lexi went tumbling down. Beau ran up to her and started licking her face and Lexi was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Mark found himself laughing too. He walked over to the two of them.

"I see you two have made friends?" Mark said.

Lexi smiled up at him and Beau jumped up on Mark. Mark petted Beau and then bent down to help Lexi up. Mark helped her get the rest of the sheets off the line and they took them and went in the house. Lexi started folding the sheets while Mark sat down and ate.

"You going to eat something?" Mark asked. 

"Let me put these sheets up and I will." Lexi said.

Mark watched Lexi leave the room. She was always so cheerful and full of life, even after that run-in with her dad.

Lexi spent the morning hanging new curtains in the den. She also got new pillows for the couch. She had shooed Mark out telling him she didn't need any help. The last she had seen of him he was in the bedroom watching TV.  Lexi planned on picking out new wall paper for the downstairs bathroom today. She wanted to redo it in sky blue tone and had seen some pretty wallpaper yesterday. She got done in the den and went upstairs to gather up the dirty laundry and get that started. She went back down to the laundry room and put the clothes in. She went to look for Mark; he was in the kitchen getting a beer.

"I'm leaving now." Lexi said.

Mark handed her is cell phone. 

"Use this if ya need me and don't forget to get ya one while your out." Mark said.

"Okay, I will." Lexi said.

"Where do ya want the piano?" Mark asked.

"In the corner in the den, there's enough room there." Lexi said.

"Okay. Now remember what I said, be careful. If ya see your dad ya call me. Okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes sir." Lexi said grinning.

"Don't be smart girl. I'm serious." Mark said giving her a stern look.

Lexi just grinned at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Lexi said laying her head on his chest.

Mark lifted his hand and cradled her head against his chest for a moment.

"Get going." Mark said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Lexi said.

Mark watched her go. He hoped she would be careful. Hopefully David would call him soon, He wanted to know where Jamison was and fast.

Lexi had got her a cell phone like Mark told her too and got the wall paper she wanted. She had also bought matching rugs and curtains for the bathroom. Now she headed into a little art supply shop she had seen yesterday. She had decided to come here and get her supplies. She walked in and started looking around. She picked up the paints she needed and several canvases and a new sketch pad. She got new pencils and charcoals and a palette.

"Looks like you are loading up, my dear." A voice said.

Lexi turned around and there was an older man who looked to be about 50 standing behind her. He had white hair and piercing brown eyes. He was short and had a cheerful smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm going to be doing some painting and sketching." Lexi said.

"I am Andre Vasshelles." He said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Lexi Callaway." Lexi said shaking his hand.

"Well Lexi are you any good?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, I just do it for fun." Lexi said.

Andre walked around with her while she picked out several other things and he helped her pick out a nice set of brushes. Andre explained to her that he owned this store and also an art gallery across town. They went to the front and Andre rung up her purchases. Lexi was shocked at how much she had spent.

"Lexi I would love to see some of your work, how about bringing some by sometime?" 

"Well I could if you're sure you really want to see it." Lexi said.

"I would love too see you're work. Promise me you will stop by again?" Andre said smiling.

"Okay, I will." Lexi said.

Lexi waved and left. She couldn't believe someone wanted to see her work. It would be great if he thought it was good. Maybe she could actually start selling her work and make a little money.


	15. chapter 15

The piano had just been delivered and Mark had directed the men where to set it up. Mark looked it over. It was a beautiful instrument. He couldn't wait to hear Lexi play something. The phone rang and Mark picked it up.

"Hello." Mark said.

"Hi Mark its David." David said.

"Did you find him?" Mark asked.

"No, this guy has just disappeared off the face of the earth, no sign of him. He sold the house for cash so no way to trace him there. Hell he could have got a fake ID and took off anywhere. He's got some major gambling debts; you're not the only one looking for him. I'll stay on it and if I come up with anything, I'll call you." David said.

"Okay." Mark said and hung up.

Mark didn't like the thought of Jamison out there lurking around. He would have to impress on Lexi to be extra careful. The man was dangerous.

Lexi came in the house and set her purchases down. She was going to have to figure out where she was going to set up her painting supplies at. Maybe Mark would let her use one of the spare bed rooms. She headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. She stopped short. Mark was standing at the counter making a salad.

"What are you doing Mark?" Lexi asked frowning.

Mark turned around.

"I'm making dinner." Mark said.

"Why, I'll do that." Lexi said going over and taking the knife out of his hand.

Mark sighed and put his hand on his hips.

"Lexi sit down now." Mark ordered.

Lexi looked up at him; she laid the knife on the counter and sat down at the table. Mark sat down beside her.

"Lexi, I realize I came off little harsh the day we were married. I told ya what I expected of you and what I wanted in a wife. What I said was true, but I may have come off as an inflexible prick and I really didn't mean too. I am perfectly capable of fixing dinner sometimes; you're not expected to be chained to the stove. I want ya to be happy Lexi and have your own life. I can have what I want and you can have what you want, like I told ya before you're not a slave, you're my wife. I realize I can be overbearing but I do want ya to be happy." Mark said.

"I am happy Mark." Lexi said smiling at him.

"Good now let me finish this salad and get the steaks off the grill. After dinner I got a surprise for you." Mark said standing up.

"What?" Lexi asked excitement lighting her eyes.

"I'm not telling ya. Now go find something to do, while I finish up." Mark said.

"Okay." Lexi said smiling. She walked out of the kitchen grinning.

Mark was just getting the steaks off the grill when he heard the most beautiful sound coming from the den. He set the steaks down and went to the den. Lexi was sitting at the piano. It was like she was a part of it. He fingers flowed over the keys and her eyes were closed. The music seemed to come from deep inside her. Mark stood and listened to the haunting tune, it was so beautiful. She stopped and opened her eyes and seen Mark standing there.

"I'm sorry was I playing to loud." Lexi asked.

"No it was beautiful, what was it?" Mark asked.

"Chopin, Nocturne in B, Op. 32, No. 1." Lexi answered.

"How did you learn to play?" Mark asked.

"My mother taught me when I was little, after she died, my father continued my lessons." Lexi said.

Mark came and sat beside her.

"Will you play some more for me tonight?" Mark asked.

Lexi flushed with pleasure.

"Sure if you want me to." Lexi said.

"I would like that." Mark said.

"Come on dinners ready." Mark said.

Lexi got up and followed him into the kitchen.

They sat down and Mark urged her to eat, which she did surprising both of them with her appetite. They got done and Mark got up.

"Come on I guess I'll show you your surprise now." Mark said.

Lexi jumped up and took Mark's offered hand and followed him out the back door. Beau jumped all over them as soon as they were out the door. Lexi and Mark played with him a few minutes and then Mark took her hand again and they walked out towards the woods to the left of the house with Beau following. They came up on what looked like a small cabin after about 100 yards. Lexi hadn't noticed it before. Mark opened the door. Lexi stepped in. It was actually one big room; it had three big bay windows that let light in that filled the room. The room had easels and paints and sketchpads, tables set up to put her supplies on. Lexi was so touched she couldn't speak.

"This cabin was on the property when I bought it. I know you like to paint, so I thought it would be the perfect place for you to work. I cleaned it up this morning and ordered this stuff for ya, I hope I got the right stuff." Mark said.

Lexi turned and jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Mark this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Lexi said.

"It's not a big deal." Mark said trying to set Lexi back down.

But Lexi hung on to his neck. She reached with one hand and swung the door shut, shutting Beau out.

"What ya do that for?" Mark asked.

"I want you to make love to me." Lexi said blushing a little.

Marks eyes about popped out of his head, he couldn't believe she said that.

"Uhh isn't your back still sore?" Mark asked.

"My back is fine." Lexi said and started to kiss his neck

Lexi had her legs wrapped around him and pressed her self to his now bulging erection.

"Lexi I don't think this is a good idea." Mark said. He didn't want to hurt her.

Lexi moved her lips to his ear.

"Please Mark?" She whispered her warm breath sending vibrations through his spine.

Mark closed his eyes and prayed for some control.


	16. chapter 16

_*Warning this chapter contains sexual content*_

Those two little words sent him over the edge. He would have her and now. Mark set her down and Lexi protested the loss of contact.

"Shh." Mark whispered as he bent over her. He stripped off her shorts and panties taking a moment to run his hands over the curve of her hips loving the feel of her smooth skin. Lexi moaned and tried to wrap her arms around him again.

"Hold on little one." Mark whispered and held her back so he could unzip his jeans. He released his erection and Lexi just stared in fascination.

If Mark hadn't been so hot, he would have laughed at the look on her face. She was adorable. Mark lifted her in his arms and kissed her deeply thrusting his tongue deep in her mouth. Lexi returned his kiss meeting his tongue with hers. Lexi grabbed his hair and and held him to her loving the taste of him. Mark couldn't wait any longer he lifted her up and her brought her sliding down to the hilt on his huge erection.

"OH God Mark!" Lexi screamed against his mouth.

"Feel good?" Mark murmured against her mouth.

Lexi wiggled around on him needing more. Mark about lost it right there. He held her still.

Mark pulled his mouth from hers and looked her in her green eyes. God she was beautiful he thought. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was heavy.

"Keep that wiggling up and it will be over before it starts." Mark said kissing her nose.

"But Mark, I need you to move in me." Lexi said a flush tinting her cheeks even more.

Laughter rumbled in Mark chest and he pulled her against him even tighter. He moved to the wall of the cabin and pressed her against it. Mark held her there and started to move slowly in and out of her soaked center. But Lexi wasn't having any of that.

"Faster Mark." Lexi whispered in his ear. She flicked his ear with her tongue causing Mark to groan.

"Little one you're killing me." Mark said and he pulled out and buried himself to the hilt in her warm wet, tightness.

Lexi wiggled and clenched her muscles around his erection. Mark groaned and started moving faster in and out of her core.

"Mmm yes, Mark." Lexi groaned against his neck sending pleasant vibrations through his body.

Mark lost control and started pivoting in and out of her tight center. Lexi held on tight to him and kissed him deeply sliding her tongue in his mouth. Mark's tongue met hers and dueled as he slammed into her harder and faster. Lexi started to moan and whimper into his mouth as she came close to release. Mark pulled his mouth from hers and his head dropped to her shoulder as he continued to drive hard into her hot little body.

"Cum for me Lexi." Mark whispered.

Lexi moaned and tightened her grip around Mark's neck and her legs clenched around his waist. Mark was in ecstasy his head spinning from desire and he continued to slide in and out of her warm and willing core.

"MARK!" Lexi screamed as she came. Pleasure poured over her in waves drowning her completely.

Mark lost it as he felt her inner muscles spasm around his cock, that and her constant moaning and whimpering as she came. He pounded into her as he shot his seed deep in her core.

"Oh Lexi, honey!" Mark roared as he continued to move in her.

Lexi smothered his face and neck with kisses as they both trembled in the after math of passion. Mark continued to move slowing in her as his breathing started to slow down again. Lexi kissed his forehead and smoothed back the lock of hair that fell across his forehead. Mark rested his head for a minute on her shoulder. God these feelings scared him. He had never felt anything close to this with a woman before. He had a need to get away from her before he was completely overwhelmed by these feelings. He slid out of her and set her on her feet with the intention of moving away. But Lexi was still wobbly and fell against him holding onto him for support. Mark panicked, he forgot about her back, what if he had hurt her?

"Lexi did I hurt ya?" Mark asked lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Hurts not the word for what you did to me." Lexi said grinning up at him.

Mark couldn't help but grin.

"Ya silly girl." Mark said. 

Lexi leaned her head against his chest. She didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms. Mark moved away from her and Lexi hated the feel of his body away from hers. Mark picked up her shorts and panties and came back to her and dressed her. His intention was to distance his self from her to go back to the house and leave her here. But Lexi was having none of that. She looked up at him and held up her arms for him. Mark couldn't bring himself to turn his back to her. He lifted Lexi in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Mark opened the door and carried her back to the house with Beau at there heels. Lexi closed her eyes and laid her head on Mark's shoulder. By the time Mark got her to the house she was sound asleep. Mark carried her upstairs and laid her in the bed and pulled the covers around her. He stood watching her pretty face in sleep.

"Little one, you are treading on dangerous ground. I'm not able to love anyone. I'll only end up hurting you." Mark said quietly. Mark shook his head and walked out of the room.

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	17. chapter 17

The next month went by quickly for Lexi. Things were good for her. She had started painting on a regular basis. She had running the house down to a science. Things were smooth and Mark had no reason to complain. Lexi catered to him and treated him like a king. She showed up at his work everyday with lunch. Sometimes she would even stay and eat with him and Todd. She always made extra for Todd. She liked him and he was very sweet to her. Todd was always on Mark about how he should appreciate Lexi. He told Mark he should show her more affection or Lexi would find someone who would. Mark just told Todd he and Lexi got along fine and she would never leave him. However the words played on Mark's mind. What if Lexi did leave him? What would he do? He hoped she would get pregnant soon. If Lexi had his child she would never leave. Lexi was a loving person there's no way she would ever give her child up and she had signed the prenuptial agreement stating that if she left he would retain custody of any children. Mark was satisfied that she would get pregnant soon and then he would have nothing to worry about.

Lexi sat in the cabin Painting. She had been working on this painting for two weeks. It was sort of a fantasy piece. It was place she envisioned in her mind, A place away from the real world. In her mind her and mark lived in the huge castle she had painted in the mountains with all types of flowers and rolling hills. A place where Mark loved her and she could freely tell him she loved him. She had come to realize she was deeply in love with Mark. Mark was good to her, he wasn't cruel. He showed concern for her and the sex was spectacular but the one thing missing was love. He didn't love her. That broke Lexi's heart. She adored him. She longed to tell him how she felt but she knew it would not please him. So she held the secret in her heart, but she showered him with affection and showed it in a million other ways. Lexi tried to break down the walls he was constantly putting up between them, sometimes she felt like she was breaking through and sometimes it felt hopeless but she never gave up. Besides Lexi now knew why Mark was the way he was. One day Lexi had went to take him lunch and he was on a errand. So she had sat down with Todd to wait and she had asked him why Mark was the way he was. Todd had told her it was his second marriage that turned him so bitter. He had met Donna at a wrestling show. She was a fan and very young. Mark had fallen head over heels in love. Todd said he had never seen Mark so kind and sweet as he was then. He showered Donna with love and affection. It was obvious the deadman was tamed. Unfortunatley Donna was just using him for his money and fame. People around Mark began to notice her flirtation with other men, but Mark being in love was blind to it. Then One day Mark had come home and found a pregnancy test in the trash, it was positive. Mark was ecstatic. He and Donna had both agreed they wanted a large family. Mark went out and bought her flowers and baby outfits and fixed dinner and was waiting for her when she got home. He grabbed her and told her how happy she was. Donna pushed him off her.

"I don't want kids Mark; I just told you that to get you to marry me, I got rid of your kid today. I'm not pregnant anymore." Donna told him.

In that second Mark's whole world was tore apart. He left the house afraid he would kill her. He hired a private investigator to follow her around and sure enough got evidence of her cheating with his best friend no less that was a double whammy. Mark divorced her and made sure she didn't get a penny. Todd told Lexi he didn't know if Mark would ever be the same, his emotional scars ran deep. He had loved Donna and trusted her and she made a fool of him and killed their child. Todd had patted her hand. "Don't give up Lexi, just keep loving him, maybe you can heal him." Todd had said. Lexi had gone home and cried for Mark, the poor man. No wonder he was so harsh and untrusting. She had made up her mind then she wouldn't give up on Mark, she would keep loving him until she broke down the wall he put up. Lexi looked at the time. She got up and washed her brushes and went up to the house to start dinner.

Lexi  worked around the kitchen. It was almost 5:30. Mark should be home soon. She went up and ran a hot bath for him. She smiled to herself. She might have some good news for him tomorrow. She hadn't had a period since she had married him. She suspected she was already pregnant. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. If she was she couldn't wait to tell him. She smiled to herself as she got him some sweats to put on. Mark came in and smiled as he seen her rushing around with a smile on her face.

"Whatcha smiling about Lexi?" Mark asked.

Lexi turned around still grinning.

"I'm smiling because my handsome husband is home." Lexi said and went and hugged him.

Mark was always taken about by her displays of affection, nothing he did put her off.

"Hey girl, I'm filthy." Mark said backing up.

Lexi grabbed him again and hugged him.

"I don't care." Lexi said laughing.

Mark shook his head and wrapped his arms around her for a moment.

"Okay, in the bath, so you can eat." Lexi said.

"Yes Maam." Mark said and started undressing.

Lexi went down to get dinner on the table.

Mark sighed as he sank in the hot water. David had called. He knew where Jamison was. He was going to have to leave for a couple of days to take care of him. He didn't want to leave Lexi, but he had no choice. He would tell her after dinner.


	18. chapter 18

The phone rang and Lexi put down the pan of lasagna so she could answer it.

"Hello." Lexi said.

"Hello Mrs. Callaway. This is Sheila, Dr. Jacobson's receptionist."

"Hi Shiela. I have an appointment tomorrow." Lexi said.

"Yes that's what I'm calling you about. We have a cancellation. I was wondering if you wanted to come in at 10:00Am instead of 4:00Pm." Sheila asked. 

"Yes that would be great. I'm eager to see Dr. Jacobson." Lexi said.

"When you made your appointment, you didn't say what the problem was or is this a general physical?" Sheila asked.

"Well I guess I need a physical, but I want a pregnancy test. I think I'm pregnant." Lexi said.

"Okay, I'll make a note of that on your file." Sheila said.

"Okay thanks." Lexi said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00AM." Sheila said.

Lexi hung up the phone. She couldn't wait. She hoped she was pregnant. Mark would be thrilled and she loved the thought of a baby of her own to love.

Mark stood just outside the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Lexi thought she was pregnant, this soon. But hell the way they had been going at it, it wouldn't surprise him. Lexi enjoyed sex and initiated it as much as he did. Suddenly Mark frowned. Why hadn't Lexi told him? Was she hiding it from him? Mark shook his head. He would wait and see what Lexi did, before he made any snap judgments.

"Lexi, I have to leave town for a few days on business." Mark said. He watched as Lexi loaded the dishwasher.

"Okay, I'll miss you. But I understand." Lexi said.

She hated for Mark to go, but she wasn't going to whine about it.

"Todd is going to come by and check on you and if you have any trouble call him. It won't take him a minute to get over here." Mark said.

"Okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Lexi said.

Mark looked at Lexi. She hadn't said any thing about a doctor's appointment. Mark sighed. He would just have to wait till she was ready to tell him.

"Are you okay Mark?" Lexi asked looking at him worried.

He seemed preoccupied.

"I'm fine, just tired. Can you drive me to the airport tomorrow morning at 8:00AM?" Mark asked.

"Of course I can." Lexi said coming up to set on his lap.

"That is if you can do me a favor." Lexi said.

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"Umm what was it? Oh yea. Take me upstairs and make love to me." Lexi said grinning.

Mark burst out laughing in spite of himself.

"You little scamp. Don't ya ever get tired of that?" He asked tapping her on the end of her nose.

"Mmm let me think? No. Do you?" She asked grinning.

Mark captured her lips in a deep kiss causing Lexi's heart to pound. He pulled back.

"No, I don't." Mark said in a husky voice. He swept Lexi up in his arms and headed up the stairs.

Lexi rolled over and looked at the time. It was 6:00Am. She had to get up and get going. She had to get Mark to the airport by 8:00am. Lexi went to get out of bed and felt strong arms pull her back.

"Where ya going?" Mark asked.

"To fix you a bite to eat before you leave." Lexi said snuggling into the warmth of his arms.

"I'll eat on the plane. Let's just lay here for a while." Mark said.

"But Mark, you have to eat something. I don't want you going on a trip hungry." Lexi protested trying to get up.

"Be still girl." Mark said pulling her against his chest.

Lexi gave up and lay with her back pulled against his chest. Mark stroked her cheek with his fingers lightly and held her to him tightly with the other hand. Lexi wasn't sure how to react to this. Mark usually only touched her like this when they were making love. But he didn't seem to be interested in that right now. She decided to just lay there and enjoy it. Mark turned her to face him and kissed her cheek gently. Lexi laid her head on his arm and looked at him. She was going to miss him so much.

"I want ya to be careful while I'm gone. Ya hear?" Mark said.

"I will. You be careful too." Lexi said.

They lay there like that for 20 minutes before Mark reluctantly let her go.

"I'll make us some coffee." Mark said and got up and headed downstairs.

Lexi lay there a moment. She wondered what got into him. He was never like that, just wanting to hold her. She suddenly smiled. Maybe he was beginning to let go of the past. Lexi hoped so. She suddenly felt like a weight was lifting off her shoulders. If she was pregnant it would be icing on the cake. Lexi bounced out of bed and headed off to take a shower, her heart full of hope.

Lexi walked behind Mark trying not to be a big baby and start crying.

"I'm going to Vegas for a couple of days. I'll call ya tonight. I shouldn't be gone to long. I'll call ya when I'm heading back." Mark said.

"And remember what I said. Don't open the gate to people ya don't know and call Todd if ya need anything or if ya get scared or anything." Mark said.

Mark turned around and seen that Lexi was walking behind him with her head down, her strawberry hair falling forward hiding her face. Mark sat his bag down on the floor.

"Lexi, what's wrong girl?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Lexi mumbled still not looking up.

Mark hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. Her emerald eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Girl ya know I can't stand weepy females." Mark said trying to sound stern.

"I know." Lexi said her voice breaking and her chin starting quiver.

"Lexi don't ya dare start bawling." Mark said.

Tears started running down Lexi's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Lexi said trying to pull away from Mark.

Mark sighed and pulled her into his arms and started rubbing her back.

"Come on now, stop your crying. What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to miss you." Lexi said burying her face in his shirt.

"Aw now stop your bawling, just think two days to rest and relax, no cooking or running around waiting on me, ya should be looking forward to it, not crying." Mark said trying to joke her into a smile.

Lexi looked up at Mark seriously.

"I like doing things for you Mark, I want to and I'll never look forward to being away from you." Lexi said.

Mark wiped a tear from her cheek with his finger.

"Lexi you're too sweet for your own good." Mark said.

"Now stop crying and I'll bring ya back a surprise." Mark said.

"Just bring yourself back." Lexi said and stood up on her tiptoes for a kiss.

Mark bent down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his deep kiss. Mark pulled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I got to go. I'll call when I get there." Mark said.

"Okay." Lexi said stepping back.

Mark picked up his bag.

"I'll see ya." Mark said.

"Bye Mark." Lexi said. 

Mark turned and walked through his gate and Lexi watched him. She hoped the two days would pass fast. She watched until he disappeared and then turned and left. She had a doctor's appointment to keep.


	19. Chapter 19

Lexi came bouncing out of her doctor's appointment with a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. It must have happened the first time they made love. She wanted to call Mark and tell him, but there was no way she was telling him on the phone. In fact she had to think of a special way to tell. She had brought a couple paintings with her and decided to go by the art supply shop to see Andre. She had promised she would bring some of her work by and hadn't yet.

Lexi walked in the shop. Andre was behind the counter.

"My dear, I didn't think I would see you again. It's been a while." Andre said smiling at her.

"I've been busy, but I did manage to do a few paintings. She set them on the counter for him to look at.

Andre looked at the two paintings studying them closely. One was the fantasy castle painting she had done. The other was a painting she had done of an ocean scene with a ship going down in a storm.

"You're very good. I would like to put these in my gallery. If I sell them you get 80 percent, I get 20. What do you say Lexi?" Andre said.

"You really like them?" Lexi asked surprised.

Andre smiled at Lexi.

"Yes I really do, you are very talented." Andre said.

"Well okay." Lexi said grinning very proud of herself.

Andre pulled out a contract for her to sign stating that he got 20 percent of the sale price if they sold. Lexi signed the contract.

"Well now, you bring more when you have them. I would be interested in seeing your sketches too." Andre said.

"I'll bring some next time I'm in town." Lexi said.

"Come by my gallery sometime and look around." Andre said. He wrote down directions for her and handed them to her.

Lexi shook his hand and told him she would see him soon. Lexi walked out with a new bounce in her step. Things were going great. She was pregnant and she might even start selling some paintings. Things were defiantly going right for her.

Mark arrived in Vegas to be met by David.

"Hey Mark." David said shaking his hand.

"Hey man." Mark said.

Mark followed David out to his car. They got in and David told him what he had found out.

"Jamison is staying at the Plaza hotel and casino, gambling. What else? He is using a fake name and ID. But it's him. I contacted the guys he owes money to, like you told me." David said.

"Good, they can have what's left of him when I'm through with him." Mark said in a deadly voice.

David glanced at Mark. He hoped he never did anything to get on Mark's bad side.

Lexi walked into Mark's Harley shop. She decided to bring Todd lunch, no point in him starving just because Mark was out of town. Todd looked up and seen Lexi and smiled.

"Hey Lexi." Todd said coming over.

"Hey I thought I would bring you some lunch." Lexi said handing him a bag.

"Lexi honey, that's very sweet, ya didn't have to do that." Todd said.

"Its okay, it wasn't no trouble." Lexi said smiling.

"Thanks honey, come on and set down with me and have a few bites yourself. You don't eat enough." Todd said.

Lexi laughed.

"You sound like Mark." Lexi said.

"Well he's right in this case." Todd said taking Lexi hand and leading her into the office. 

They set down and Lexi took a sandwich and handed Todd one.

"You look happy this morning, what's up?" Todd asked.

"Nothing." Lexi said grinning.

"Oh come on now, something's up. I can tell." Todd said.

"Well I can't tell you until I tell Mark. You'll have to wait until he gets back." Lexi said.

Todd looked at her and smiled.

"Okay. Hey remember if ya need anything while Mark is gone call me." Todd said.

"I will, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Lexi said.

They finished eating and Lexi told him she had to go.

"Thanks for lunch, I'll see ya." Todd waved to her.

Lexi waved and headed home happier than she had been in a long time.

Mark sat at the bar drinking a beer as he watched Jamison losing more and more money. He had some blonde bimbo hooked on his arm. Three men came and sat down beside him.

"Mr. Callaway?" One asked.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Thanks for leading us to Jamison; he owes us quite a large sum of money." The one man said.

"I only want first shot at him, its personal, nothing to do with money. Then you can have him." Mark said watching Jamison intently.

"Agreed." The man said. The three of them got up and headed toward Jamison. Mark watched as they grabbed him and headed toward the elevators. Mark watched as they got on and the doors closed. He drained his beer and got up and headed to the elevators. 

The phone rang and Lexi picked it up.

"Hello." Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi." Mark said.

"Hey Mark, when are you coming home?" She asked.

Mark laughed.

"I just left little one." Mark said.

"I know." Lexi said sighing.

"Hopefully my business will be wrapped up soon. I'll call ya tomorrow and let ya know." Mark said.

"How was your day?" Mark asked.

"It was fine. I took Todd some lunch." Lexi said.

"Ya got both of us spoiled." Mark said laughing.

"Did ya do anything else?" Mark asked wondering if she would tell him about the doctor's appointment.

"No not really." Lexi said.

"Well I got to go. I'll be calling ya." Mark said.

"Okay. Bye Mark." Lexi said.

"Bye Lexi." Mark said and hung up.

Mark wondered if she was pregnant and if she was why she wasn't telling him. He slipped the phone in his pocket and stepped off the elevator. Right now he had something else to take care of. He headed down the hall in determination.


	20. chapter 20

Mark walked in the hotel room. Jamison was sitting on the bed looking like he was about to piss his pants.

"Hi Jamison, bet you didn't think you would see me again." Mark said giving him a dark look.

"Mark I just lost my temper that day, I didn't really hurt her." Jamison stuttered out.

Mark went over and jerked Jamison off the bed by his throat.

"I'm going to beat you, see how you like it." Mark said.

The three men just stood back and watched.

Jamison couldn't speak because Mark had his big hand wrapped around his throat.

Mark pulled back his fist and punched Jamison in the face. Jamison fell to the floor blood spurting out of his busted nose.

"If ya ever come near my wife again, I will kill ya." Mark said in a deadly voice.

Mark pulled back his big boot and kicked Jamison in the gut. Jamison yelled out and curled in a ball.

"What's wrong big man, ya can beat on a little girl, but ya can't take on a man?" Mark asked.

Mark pulled him up again and punched him in the stomach. Jamison bent double holding his stomach.

"Please no more?" Jamison whispered. 

"I wonder if Lexi begged ya to stop? No she wouldn't, she has more guts than you." Mark said and hauled back and punched him in the eye.

Jamison started screaming.

Mark pulled him up again and Jamison was crying.

"You're nothing but a bitch. Do you understand me when I say don't come near my wife again?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I won't ever go near her again." Jamison said crying.

Mark got right in his face.

"I will kill you Jamison and won't lose a minutes sleep over it, you better believe it." Mark said staring at him intently.

Jamison believed him.

Mark picked him up and threw him against the wall. Jamison hit it with a thud and slid down to the floor. Mark nodded his head at the three men and turned and left the room. Hopefully these guys would finish him off or at least break his legs and arms. Mark smiled at the thought.

Lexi woke up and looked at the time. 6:00AM. She got up and took a shower. She cleaned a little around the house and went out to paint for a while. But her mind was on the baby and Mark. She really wanted to surprise Mark with the news. She got and idea and got up and grabbed the keys to the truck. She went out to the garage and got in the truck and seen there wasn't enough gas to get to the nearest gas station. Lexi sat there for a minute.  She had forgotten to get gas yesterday on her way home. There were two other cars but the keys to them were on Mark's key chain, a lot of good that did her. She got out and went back into the house, trying to decide what to do. She could call Todd, she was sure he would give her a ride. But she really didn't want to bother him. He was working. Lexi sighed and plopped down on the couch in the den. She was stuck.

Mark had booked a flight back home that morning at 11:00am. He decided he would surprise Lexi. Mark had a few hours to kill. He paced his hotel room. He was still bugged by the fact Lexi hadn't told him about the doctor's appointment or the results of it. He made a decision and picked up the phone. Dr. Jacobson was his friend and he had known him for years, that's why he had told Lexi about him and if she needed to go to the doctor for a checkup or anything to go to him. The phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey Ben. It's Mark."

"Hey Mark. How's it going?" Ben asked.

"Fine. I just wanted to thank ya for taking care of Lexi. Ya know seeing her on short notice and everything." Mark said.

"No problem. Your wife is very sweet. So I take married life is agreeing with you two?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Lexi was very excited about being pregnant." Mark said. He felt a moment of guilt knowing he was being dishonest to get the truth out of Ben.

"Well I wish you two the best. I know you have wanted children for a long time." Ben said.

"Yea I have. Well I just wanted to thank you." Mark said.

"Hey. It's no problem man. I'm glad you're happy." Ben said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you soon." Mark said."

"Okay bye." Ben said.

Mark hung up the phone. His eyes narrowed in thought. Why hadn't Lexi told him? Maybe Lexi didn't want to be tied to him by a baby. Maybe she didn't even want to have his baby. What other reason could there be for her not telling him. Hell she could be out getting rid of it right now. Mark grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He would go on to the airport. He didn't know what he would do if he lost another child. The thought that Lexi would betray him like that was just as painful. He slammed out of the hotel room all his thoughts on getting home.

Lexi had puttered around the house all day. She went in Mark's study to retrieve a book she had left in there. She picked up the book and her eyes landed on the set of keys lying on Mark's desk. It was the keys to his truck, his pride and joy. The one he washed and waxed like it was his baby. The one she wasn't allowed to touch.

"Huh Uhh, Lexi, just get that thought out of your brain. Mark will kill you." Lexi told her self.

She stood there looking at the keys. She wouldn't be gone that long. Just to the store to get what she wanted to surprise Mark. He would never know. Lexi stood there debating with her self for several minutes. She finally gave in and grabbed the keys, a quick trip to the store and back, no big deal.

Mark got in at 7:00 pm. He got a cab home. He opened the gate and headed up to the house. He dumped his bag in the foyer and called out to Lexi. Mark wondered through the house looking for her. He even went out to the cabin petting Beau on his way. She wasn't there either. Mark was really starting to get steamed. What the hell was she doing out this late. He could call her cell phone, but hell he wasn't going to do that. He decided to just wait. She didn't know he was home; let's just see how late she really came home. Mark's imagination began to run wild with him. Hell she was a woman after all. She could be just as sneaky as Donna. Give a woman and inch that take a mile. He went in the kitchen and got a beer and sat down to wait.


	21. chapter 21

Lexi sat in the truck overcome with fear. Mark was going to kill her. No way out of it, he was going to kill her. Another car had rear ended her. The back of the truck looked horrible. The cops had been called and took down all the insurance information and determined it was the other drivers fault. Not that that was going to matter to Mark, she wasn't supposed to be driving the truck. He would probably be back tomorrow; no way could she get it fixed before he got back. The truck was drive able; she started it up and headed home wondering what Mark would do to her.

Mark got angrier as it got later. He had stopped with the one beer knowing anger and drinking did not make a good combination. He heard the gate open and a car pull in. She must be home. He sat in the kitchen and waited.

Lexi walked in the house and headed back to the kitchen with her surprise she had got for Mark, not that it would matter now. He would probably kill her before he found out she was pregnant. Lexi stopped short. Mark was setting at the kitchen table and he looked as angry as she had ever seen him.

"What's wrong Lexi? You don't look very happy to see me." Mark said in a sarcastic voice.

"Uhh I just didn't expect you tonight, that's all." Lexi said rooted to the spot by fear.

He was already mad about something and when he found out about the truck, he was going to be even madder. Mark saw the fear in her; she must be up to something if she was that scared.

"Where the hell ya been Lexi, what in the hell are ya doing out this late?" Mark asked his voice rising.

"I just had to go to the store that's all Mark." Lexi said backing up. 

He was pissed about something.

"I got something to tell you Mark." Lexi said.

She figured she might as well get it over with.

"What." Mark bit out expecting the worst.

"I was in a little fender bender. That's why I was so late. Some guy rear ended me." Lexi said looking down.

Mark jumped up and grabbed Lexi looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Are ya hurt?" Mark asked.

"No I'm fine, really." Lexi said.

"Are ya sure?" Mark said.

"Yes, but there's something else, I forgot to fill my car up with gas yesterday and I didn't have enough to get to the gas station. You had the keys to the other cars." Lexi's voice got lower and lower. 

Mark didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"Go on." Mark said. He still had his hands on Lexi's arms and felt a tremor pass through her. She was really scared.

"I I found your truck keys in your study and decided to take it. It was just a quick trip to the store; I didn't think anything would happen." Lexi said in a rush of words.

"You took my truck?" Mark asked in disbelief. His beautiful perfect not a scratch on it, truck?

Lexi knew he was going to hit or slap her. He said he wouldn't but she had done the one thing he told her never to do. She closed her eyes waiting for the blows to fall.

"Lexi go upstairs and wait for me." Mark said in a quite voice.

Lexi about broke her neck scrambling away from him and up the stairs to their room.

Mark walked outside to look at his truck and survey the damage. Yea she had been rear ended all right. He winced as he looked at the wrecked fender and taillights. In truth it wasn't as bad as he imagined. He just thanked God Lexi was alright and wasn't hurt and God she was pregnant too, what if she had lost the baby. Mark stood there lost in thought. Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant yet? Hell he hadn't really gave her a chance to with all that had happened. He had probably scared her to death with his temper. Still yet, she had taken his truck. The one rule he gave her and she had broken it as soon as his back was turned. He sighed and headed in the house. It was obvious the two of them needed to talk.

Lexi sat on the bed crying. Mark was so mad. Why did she have to take the truck? Of all the dumb things to do, she wished she could go back and change things. The door opened and Mark walked in. Lexi looked up at him. He looked calmer; she hoped that was a good sign. Mark looked at Lexi and seen the abject misery in her eyes along with her tear streaked face.  Mark came over and sat down beside her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lexi asked without looking at him.

"Well girl ya took my truck, after I told ya never to touch it, I'm figuring there has to be some kind of consequences don't you?" Mark asked quietly.

Lexi nodded her head. She knew she had coming what ever he did to her.

"Give me your hand Lexi." Mark said.

Lexi placed her trembling hand into Mark's large hand. Mark lifted his other hand and lightly smacked the back of her hand.

"Bad girl." Mark said grinning.

Lexi lifted her head to look in his eyes. He was smiling. Lexi couldn't believe he wasn't mad.

"Now I hope ya learned you're lesson." Mark said.

Lexi threw herself in his arms. 

"Mark I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Lexi said wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

Mark patted her back.

"I know girl, its okay. I'm just grateful you weren't hurt. The truck is a thing, as long as you're okay, that's what's important." Mark said.

"Does that mean I can drive your truck now?" Lexi asked.

"Hell no!" Mark boomed.

"I catch you near my truck after I get it fixed all bets are off, I'll warm your bottom, but good." Mark said patting her bottom for emphasis. 

"I promise I won't touch it again." Lexi said.

"Now little one, I just got to know, what was so all fired important ya had to get at the store that couldn't wait." Mark said pushing Lexi back to look in her eyes.

Lexi got up and grabbed the bag and pulled a wrapped box out. She handed it to Mark.

"Something I had to get for you." Lexi said shyly.

Mark looked at the box and then at Lexi. He wondered what she would get him that seemed so important to her. Mark started to open the box as Lexi watched him. She just hoped he would be happy. 


	22. chapter 22

Mark carefully opened the box as Lexi watched. He took off the top and there was a card lying on top. He opened it. It had a picture of a man holding a baby. 'Congratulations you're going to be a Daddy!' Lexi had written on the card. Dear Mark, I'm going to have our baby in about 8 months. Were going to be a family Love, Lexi. Mark still hadn't lifted his head and Lexi was starting to worry, maybe he changed his mind, maybe he didn't want to have a bay with her. Mark pulled the tissue paper back and pulled out two Harley Davidson shirts. One was for him. It had worlds greatest Dad printed on it. The other was a newborn shirt. It had My Daddy Loves me printed on it. Mark held the tiny shirt in his hand for once in his life speechless. His heart was in his throat and he couldn't speak. Lexi seemed as happy as him about being pregnant. She actually wanted this baby, not just cause they had made a bargain. She would love it and be a good mother to it. Mark could see this clearly now. Lexi was really scared now. Mark hadn't said a word.

"Mark are you mad?" Lexi asked in a trembling voice.

Mark looked up at Lexi in surprise. Was he mad? The question confused him, how could he be mad?

Lexi seen tears in Mark's eyes and that scared her; she had never seen him emotional.

"Lexi you have made me the happiest man on earth. Come here." Mark said in a husky voice.

Lexi went up to him and he pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. Mark pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled back. Mark looked deep into her eyes.

"You really want this baby as much as I do don't ya?" Mark asked in wonder.

"Well of course I do. It's my child to Mark, I already love it. It's a part of us, how could I not want it?" Lexi asked.

Mark cradled her cheek with his hand.

"Lexi we had a business deal, you agreed to have children for me. I didn't think ya would be happy about it or even really want to have my children." Mark said.

"Mark do you think I scream out your name while were making love because we have a business deal, do you think I bring you lunch everyday because we have a business deal, I don't lay awake at night and watch you sleep because we have a business deal. I love you. I want to have lots of babies with you and I want us to be a family." Lexi said.

"Why do you love me?" Mark asked looking in her eyes.

"Because you kind and sweet and strong and brave. I love the way you touch me, I love the way you smell, I love the way you look when you first get up, I love the way you look when your covered with grease after work, I love the way you make chills go down my spine when You say my name...want me to keep going?" Lexi asked grinning.

"I think I get the picture." Mark said smiling at her.

Mark pulled Lexi into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you too Lexi." Mark whispered in her ear.

Lexi froze. She hadn't expected that in a million years. Mark loved her. She couldn't believe it. Lexi felt the tears running down her cheeks. Mark had just made her the happiest woman in the world.

"Good Lord girl, you're going to drown us both in tears someday." Mark said rocking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, its just I didn't think you could love me." Lexi said.

Mark sat her up and kissed her tears away.

"I didn't think I could ever love anybody again Lexi, but you just kept chipping away at me with your sweetness and loving me no matter how big a jerk I was. When I come up here and seen ya sitting on the bed looking miserable, all I wanted was to see a smile on that sweet face. I knew it was over, I waved the white flag right then. I love ya girl." Mark said bending his head to kiss her. Mark pulled back and smiled at her. She was so beautiful. In that moment he let go of the pain and the past forever.

"A marriage made in heaven." Lexi whispered.

"Mmm, what ya talking about?" Mark asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh nothing, just a book I read once." Lexi murmured as she gave in to the pleasure Mark was giving her.

Epilogue 

Mark laughed as he watched Ashley run from Beau on her chubby little legs. She was a real beauty at 3 years old. She looked like him and Lexi both.

"Here Mark take Jason for a minute." Lexi said.

Mark lifted his 6 month old son from Lexis arms and settled him in his lap. He was a big boy like his daddy. He watched Lexi button her top back up and winked at her.

"Daddy will be wanting some of that after while." Mark said smiling.

"Are you a little old to be breastfeeding?" Lexi teased.

"Never." Mark said giving her a big grin.

"Maybe we'll get started on number three tonight." Mark said laughing.

"Uhh Mark I been meaning to tell you something…" Lexi started

Mark looked up in surprise, then he jumped up holding Jason in one arm and grabbed Lexi with the other in a tight hug.

"I love ya little one." Mark whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Lexi whispered.


End file.
